


Come Join Our Jubilee

by insertwittyname



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (they say queer), M/M, Pride, Reclaimed Slurs, Traditions, Trans Phichit Chulanont, and he's a makeup artist, phichit has a youtube channel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: Phichit is happy and trans and goes to Motor City Pride with Yuuri like they did back in college. That's it.





	Come Join Our Jubilee

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a commission in which they just asked for 1000 words of Phichit being happy, trans, and a makeup artist, so that's what I did.
> 
> Title from The Queer Gospel by Erin McKeown.

“Thanks for watching, don’t forget to subscribe below!” Phichit smiled and waved at the camera before ending the video. He sighed in relief as he leaned back in his chair, happy that he’d finished the last makeup tutorial before he left tomorrow for Detroit. He and Yuuri were planning on returning to the city they’d met in for the pride parade there, so he of course had to make a video for a look he would definitely be found in once there—inspired by the transgender pride flag.

It wasn’t a secret that he was trans, he’d been out for quite a few years. Phichit had had to go through the fight to continue to be allowed to compete with men at skating and won, and to him that was the most important part. He didn’t care that there were hateful comments every once in a while, as long as he could do what he loved most with the people he identified with. He was proud of his status as a trans guy, even more now that he’d become comfortable enough in his presentation to start wearing makeup again.

Phichit stood up and stretched a little as he headed to his closet, double checking that he had everything in his suitcase including his pride flags, both trans and pansexual, and the makeup kit he took everywhere he planned on staying the night, which was a lot smaller than what most people would think he’d have (to which he would respond It’s all in how you pack it). He zipped it up and placed it by his bed, then flopped down with his phone to check his messages before he went back to editing his video to post. Yuuri had sent him a snapchat of his fully packed suitcase, ready for their trip, and Chris had sent him a video of him and his twin sister (a professional gymnast, of course) doing some flips. Phichit smiled as he watched and sent them both a selfie with his trans pride makeup with the caption “no one knows I’m trans.”

After a couple minutes of scrolling through Instagram and Twitter, Phichit got up and left his room to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, barely dodging his little brother running past with one of his nerf guns. He took a sip as he watched the twelve-year-old pelt their eight-year-old sister with bullets before running away again, being chased by the little girl. Phichit chuckled and shook his head; he knew better than to interfere, especially since it would probably only end in their sister winning over both of them with her unnatural child strength. Instead, he called to their dad to tell him what they were up to before heading back to his room to edit the video.  


*

“Excited for the parade?” Chris smiled fondly at Phichit through their skype call, adjusting himself so his cat could lay against his chest.

“Yeah! Yuuri and I used to go every year, it’ll be just like old times. Although, I don’t think he’ll want to have the same kind of fun he used to now that he’s engaged.” Phichit pouted a little as he made his way to the baggage claim at Metro Detroit Airport, “Yuuri used to attract all the cute guys, the ring will just chase them away from both of us now.”

Chris chuckled, “I’m sure you’ll still do well for yourself. If not, I’m always available for you.” He winked before leaning down slightly to kiss his cats head.

Phichit laughed and rolled his eyes, “We’ll see. I gotta go, Yuuri’s plane should be arriving any minute.”

“Okay, have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do at least once.” Phichit smiled fondly at him.

“Exactly. Talk to you later.” Chris used one of his cat’s paws to wave goodbye before hanging up.

Phichit hummed happily as he put his phone in his pocket and made his way to the larger part of the lobby to wait for Yuuri. It only took about half an hour of waiting while playing some games on his phone before he felt a tap on his head. He looked up and smiled excitedly, jumping up to hug his best friend, “Yuuri! I haven’t seen you in so long!”

Yuuri laughed and hugged him back, “We just skyped the other day.”

“But it wasn’t in person! You’re lucky I like Viktor or I’d be complaining a lot more about you living in Russia now.” Phichit pulled away and gave him a big kiss on his forehead, then nodded towards the exit, “I already got us an Uber, they should be waiting out there for us. Let’s go!” He held his suitcase in one hand and pulled Yuuri along to their ride with the other, the other man chuckling as he followed close behind.  


*

Phichit and Yuuri walked through the Detroit riverfront entrance of the pride event, already smiling excitedly. Phichit practically squealed as he took a rainbow flag from someone passing them out and looked back at Yuuri, “Just like back in college!”

Yuuri smiled and nodded, putting a little rainbow stick on Phichit’s forehead, careful not to mess up his makeup, “It is. Maybe years from now we can bring our kids here to show them how we used to celebrate. Well, minus the alcohol and kissing random guys.” He chuckled.

“Your kids. You know I’m not having any. I’d rather be the cool gay uncle.”

“Fine, my kids.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and headed towards the rows of vendors, hoping to find something to bring Viktor, “Either way, I’m putting some kids in little rainbow shirts and trans flags so I can be called a bad parent by cishets.” He smirked as he looked over the menu of a food truck.

Phichit laughed and opened his phone camera to take a picture of all the different pride flags, then switched cameras so they could take a selfie. Yuuri glanced over and smiled for him.

“Say ‘queer!’”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at @queerchristophe on Twitter if you want to commission me (or just witness my tweets about being a queer trainwreck in love with other queer anime characters).
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
